king_sea_dragonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheBOOMarang/A Ravaged World
Chapter I Cryo-exit Broken Robot Voice: WelCOme BAck frOm CryO-SLEep, iT hAs bEEn 1 YEAR SincE FReezing. DiploMATIC SStATe-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-ERROR NO POwer Source. shUTTing doWNNNNNNNN.......... Me: thughts over, but the chamber is malfunctioning. Hmmmm.... the door's stuck. (forces open door) What the Kharaa!?!? (swims up) The entire HQ is destroyed!! (The Outer wall is crumbled and covered in green murky kelp. The inner Barracks and communication towers are nothin more than pieces of rubble, and hundreds of bodies litter the wreckage, their faces were frozen in perpetual horror, eyes looking blankly at the destruction around them.) I have got to contact the ret of the Boomerang Clan and see what happened here!! Me: (exploring wreckage) the scanners and long-range communications are destroyed but it looks like the Artifact Vault is intact. There is something in there I could use. I have got to dig through these bodies to the door. Finally, I got to the door. It will take my eye to get in. The Eye Scanner is not working, I'll have to do this the old fashioned way. (Picks up scrap metal piece and spins it around, forming a vortex of water, and then I throw it the door, spinning with the power of a missile) Me: That worked. (searches through the chamber until he finds a thin panel of light blue glass.) This can access any communication system, even if it is magic. I'll use it to access the other bases. Dang, no signal. Nothing here either. None of the bases are picking up! That means whatever happened here happened to them too. I'll try King Sea Dragon, maybe he knows what happened. His Communication system is too shielded. Well, I guess I'll pay the Lava Palace a little visit. Me: (five minutes later, I have armed myself with weapons from the artifact Chamber: A double-edged golden bladed spear that shoots shards of light, Armor that cloaks when it is in water, a rapid-fire Arc pistol, several toxic grenades, and secret weapon in my mouth that fire poison darts potent enough to kill a reaper and knock out a ghost leviathan.) Here I come KSD, and I am looking for answers. Chapter II Duel with the Lotus King As I swam through the kelp forest, my thoughts wandered. What had happened to the Boomerang clan? Had it happened to others? What does Chixili have to do with this? I was so wrapped up in my questioning that I hardly noticed the strange figure swimming at breakneck speed until he was practically on top of me. He grabbed me and pulled me so close to his helmet I could see his eyes from under the wet suit. "BOOMarang, listen to me! They are in my head! So much pain-I can't keep them out much longer! But you HAVE to listen to me!" The Lotus King yelled, his tone so frantic that it was on the verge of insane. "Slow down! Who is in your head!" "They are-" His eyes turned bright purple, staring blankly into some void only he could see. The sounds that came out of him were not from the mouth but reverberated from his mind. "Coming." His hands whipped to his sides and brought out two silver daggers. He began to chant in an unhuman voice "prophetia, prophetia,prophetia." "Lotus King, somethings wrong with your mind!" I said. But he continued to chant the earthly phrase. Then, he lunged. The speed of his attack was so great that it sent ripples through the water. His blades grazed my side, but the force sent me spiraling into a kelp plant. The leafy vines tangled into my armor, and I was struggling to get out. I managed to rip off the armor and dodge down just as the Lotus King (or at least his body) was delivering a killing blow. His daggers sliced the kelp stalk in half, sending it floating up to the surface, into his head. I swam under the tangled Lotus King and struck at him with my spear. His reflexes were too fast. He ripped off the kelp and deflected the strike, turning around and attacking with a flurry of blows. But I am no weak fighter. I dodge and deflect his frenzied attacks, my spear spinning so fast it becomes a shield of light, I force him back, and swing at his head, hoping to knock him out of this trance. He dodges back so suddenly that my spear is posed still in the water, allowing him t deliver a huge blow to its center, shattering the spear into shards of light. The force of the burst throws me up out of the water, and I resurface in time to see the Lotus King plummet into a rock clump, a sharp crack as he hits his head. I swim over to him and see that his eyes have returned to their normal color. "Listen to me!" He whispers through gritted teeth. "They are going to kill Chixili's heir while Chixili is of the planet. Then, they'll kill him. They want the throne..... and more!" "Wait! Why will Chixili be off the planet!?!" But it was too late. The Lotus King had passed out due to his head injury. He had left me with more questions than answers. I would have to go to the source of these questions. I would have to go to Chixili. Chapter III Answers I crept, out of the entrance to the lava zone. The Lava Palace was just up ahead, and they hadn't seen me yet. The streams of molten rock twisted through the seabed of burning coals. This was it, the source of my questions. Chixili can answer them. Or Chixili can die. Staying close to the huge wall of the castle, I swam up until I found a pipe. It as spewing out lava into the moat, but I had a trick up my sleeve. I swam down to where a drain collected magma from a stream and shoved a large rock over it. After a few minutes, the lack of input lessened the output of lava for the palace. The pipe spewed less, leaving the upper half of it open. I slowly swam through the pipe, the lava excess almost touching me as it flowed towards the opening. The heat was unbearable, but I needed answers. When I got to the filtration room, I swam through the ventilation system until I found what I was looking for. The strategy room. I squeezed through the vent onto the leviathan-sized planing table. Lieutenantsmoving statistics from one section to another. I took them by surprise, aiming my arc blaster at one of their heads. "Where is Chixili!?!" I yelled. "Boomarang, we've been looking for you," one said in a pleading, faint voice. "Why don't I believe you?" "King Sea Dargon wanted you to manage his title while he is gone!" "WHY IS HE GONE G*DD*MN-IT!?!" "The King is going to earth to retrieve the 'item'!" ---- After several minutes of debriefing, the only question I had left was the destruction of my clan. I have the title of king temporarily. I have a job to do, I must protect the planet from whatever took control of the Lotus King. And I will do my job, no matter the cost. Chapter IV Simply for the Refrence "Our best guess is that they the Nexer Cult, sir," the Lava Lizard said, "But we have no proof." "Whoever they are, they're powerful. I expect they will try to carry their threats. We should prepare for an invasion," I said. Of course, I was chosen as a substitute king when there were threats of a full-scale invasion. Of course. "Yes sir, all patrols are on high alert. We have fortified all outposts, and are reforming the armies." (Chixili's army had all but disbanded after the Third war.) "Unfortunately, not many are willing to join us." "What of the Riders of Snow-wolf?" "None have come, sir." "I will try to recruit more soldiers, but we don't have much-" A lava lizard burst into the room. "Its the Lotus King!" he said, "He needs to speak with you!" Chapter V Recruitment of the Coral Legion After getting the Lotus King up-to-date on the current status, I readied my RX-1 Advanced for launch. With two fighter escorts, I took off in search of more soldiers. The army had dissipated over time, and we needed more soldiers to have any hope at defending an invasion. Within a few minutes, we had reached the mushroom forest. There, a pure gray Mesmer with a huge scar around his eyes greeted us. We followed him to a sprawling tree fortress that was being built by fish who were covered in coral armor. "Welcome to the fortress of the The Coral Legion," the Mesmer said. "We will join your defenses... once you show us that you will make powerful allies. Duel our leader, and if you win, we will join you." "I do not wish to battle for petty reasons, Captain. Why don't we show you our strength by showing you our castle?" I replied. "No, an army is only as strong as their leader." "Very well, who is your commander." "I am," the Mesmer replied. "Than shall we duel?" "Yes." The Mesmer backed up and begun to spit acid through his scar. I ripped off my cloak to reveal spiked golden armor. I wielded a silver encrusted spear and deflected the acid. The green liquid sprayed into the trunk of a mushroom tree, corroding the inner bark. The Mesmer struck with his mind powers, tempting to entice me. Before the psionic powers could achieve their effect, I pulled out an arc pistol and blasted the captain in the face. The dazed captain didn't have time to recover, as I hit him in between the eyes with the butt of my spear, sending him sprawling into the base of a tree. "Convinced?" I asked the stunned captain. "Our army is at your service," He replied. ---- After enjoying a cup of mushroom mead with the captain, (they come in pints?!?), I went on my way with a detachment of coral soldiers. The rest would either reinforce the front defenses or spread out on patrol. We now stand a bigger chance against the imminent invasion. Chapter VI Defense Preparation/Inspection Me and a team of strategic analysts piloted through the Grassy Plateaus. We drove our submarine slowly, making note of the defensive lines and the patrols. This was the first defense inspection; with an imminent invasion, we could not afford a lax defense. We had caught four defensive mistakes already, and any of them could have cost us much. Trench lines and lookout towers sprinkled the Plateau; Patrols swam through the Blood Grass, searching for any sign of the Nexer. Most of the native populations supported the defensive precautions, and many of the patrols were comprised of those who lived in the area. We passed a few small bunkers and forts along the way, but it took a few minutes to reach our main goal, the Jelly Shroom Bunker. The Bunker was the center of the Grassy Plateau/Kelp Forest/Safe Shallows defense, and it was essential that it was armed and ready. We slowed down and got out of the ship. Built into the Jelly Shroom Cave, the bunker was loaded with Laser Turrets, as well as a few catapults. As we swam up closer, the large steel gates slowly opened. Two Sandshark guards greeted us. We followed them through the metal tunnels, taking notes on the structural stability and readiness of the soldiers. The bunker was in good condition, and the militia seemed prepared. The guards then led us into the huge cavern of the Jelly Shroom Caves. Crabsnakes swam around, some helping the workers, some avoiding the construction. The workers were trying to reinforce the foundations of the bunker, which were terribly unstable. "Those foundations! The enemies could easily destroy these!" I said, shocked at the huge structural flaw. "Yes, we know. We hope the enemies don't know. We are trying our best to reinforce them." Then the guard's eyes turned purple, and he let out a strangled cry before he fully was controlled. "But thanks for the tip. The enemies had spied on us by mind-controlling the guards! The Nexer-controlled sand shark lunged. I dodged to the left and hit him with the but of my spear, hoping to knock him out of the trance, but he shrugged it off. He lunged again, this time hitting his target, ripping apart one of the inspectors. The water was clouded in bright green blood, but I could see him preparing to attack another inspecter. I had no choice. I wedged my spear between hin armor plates, puncturing his heart. His eyes returned to their normal color, and he floated to the roof of the cavern, lifeless. "Get those supports up ASAP," I told the workers, "the enemies know, and they will not hesitate to exploit it." Chapter VII Nexer Unleashed Not-Human swam through a tunnel, his second-in-command beside him. "My lord," the second said, "even if the walls are breached, it will take a number beyond reckoning, thousands, to storm the keep!" "Tens of thousands (1)," Not-human said. "But my lord, there is no such force!" A horn sounds and chanting begins as they exit the tunnel onto a tower overlooking an impossibly huge army of Nexers (2 already!3). "A new power is rising!" Not-human said. "Is victory is at hand! This night will be stained with the blood of 4546B(4)! MARCH TO THE CRATER! LEAVE NONE ALIVE! TO WAR!!! (5) There will be no dawn, for fish (6)." ---- In an overlooked nook of the safe shallows, a huge purple portal opens up. A single holefish sees it and moves closer to investigate. A hail of wicked-looking darts come out of the portal, ripping apart the poor fish. A Stalker in black robes and armor swam out of the portal, wielding a pike. He scanned the area, and finding that no defensives were nearby, he signaled through the portal. The Nexer army began marching out, Stalkers, Mesmers, Blighters, an assortment of fish from 4546B, and a few from other planets. They began to set up a huge camp, throughout the safe shallows and kelp forest, killing any fish they saw. Their soldiers still streamed through the portal, their numbers in tens of thousands. Their encampment filled every cave, their soldiers swarming the defenses, the guards stood no chance. In a matter of minutes, every defense in the safe shallow/kelp forest was gone. A single hoverfish escaped the fray and swam as fast as he could towards the lava-zone. With the help of an abandoned sea-glide, he managed the reach the Firecirclet palace in a few minutes. "They are coming!" he frantically yelled at the guards, "The Nexer Invasion is Here!" Inside, he told me what he saw. "They came in through a portal, and in far greater numbers than we expected! They wiped out all our defenses!" "So it begins (7)," I said. "Ready the defenses. Jeff, Pilgor, come with me. We need to evacuate as many as we can to the Palace." Chapter VIII Nexer Engagement "Go into the caves, make your way to Firecirclet Palace!" I shouted over the crowds of civilians. "Pilgor, listen to me. You have to lead these people to the palace, or they will all die. When you get to the Lost River, a River Prowler will escort you the rest of the way," I said. "Yes sir, but what about the Nexers, we cannot outrun them!" he replied. "I will hold them of, now GO!" I said, "Jeff, it's time we show these Nexers that we aren't gonna go down easily." "We aren't going down at all," Jeff said. The last of the fish had gone through the tunnel entrance, and the Nexers were starting to appear on the horizon. They were just a scouting party, the main army had stayed at the encampment, but they numbered almost 500 fish. And only me, Jeff, and about 24 lava lizards. It was time to see how powerful the Nexers really are. I pulled out my Arc-rifle and scoped in on the advancing force. They had black metal armor over their black robes. A stalker seemed to be leading them, he was out in front and had a white pentagram on his helmet (8). The hundreds of fish that followed him wielded a mixture of pikes, swords, their teeth, and giant spiked shields. I zeroed in on the Stalker-leader and fired a blast of arc. The beam hit him directly in the chest, shattering his armor and killing him. The Lava Lizards that ad bows or rifles opened fire and several Nexers fell before they even saw us. When they did realize that they were under fire, the fish with the large shields formed a wall, and the pikes finished the formation. The 50 shields long and 3 shields high phalanx approached at surprising speed, and our ammunition bounced harmlessly off the huge shields. "Charge in three, two, one, GO!" I said. We charged forward, but a few yards from the Phalanx we changed direction and swam straight up. Then we came down on the Nexers before they could break formation. Blood clouded the water, Nexerian Swordsmen battling Lava Lizards, Jeff shocking a pike-man in the face, and me in the midst of it, cutting apart the shield warriors before they could untangle from the now chaotic phalanx. We had taken out many Nexers already, but the still had hundreds left to kill us with. The first Lava Lizard died to a pike, and soon multiple had fallen. Most of the Nexers had untangled from the shield wall and were cutting down our fish. "Retreat!" I called, and we disengaged. We swam away quickly and regrouped at the cave entrance. The Nexers were already marching towards us again, but we had a few minutes before they reached the cave. "Diamond, Ike, Hy, Ford, Fanatic, Sorgun, Jeff, and me. That makes eight of us left. They have over 400. We'd need a miracle to survive," I said. For a moment we all were quiet, knowing that we had an imminent death. Then, a familiar voice sounded from above, "Well here's your miracle, but we're getting kind of bored up here." Click Screech had returned. The Quiet Before the Storm Part 1 As the remaining Nexers fled back to their camp, I surveyed the battlefield. Hundreds of dead Nexers, and only a few dead Peepers. The Second Peeper Legion would be a valuable ally in this fight. "You know," started Click Screech, "you could just keep the throne when Chicxili returns." "Chicxili can keep his kingship, and even if I did want it, I get it the honorable ay, with my spear in his throat," I replied. "Fine. But you can't help but notice that if we survive this invasion, there is gonna be another war. It's practically inevitable now that the Peepers have their power back." "Let's just focus on surviving the invasion." ---- Pilgor watched as the last civilians entered fireciclet palace, and the gates closed. Half the population had made to the evacuation, (by Jeff's calculations.), and the rest were probably dead or holed up in another safe-hold. Even with the New Peeper Army, the defenses didn't seem like they could handle such a huge invasion like the Nexers. With a grim realization, Pilgor thought they would lose. ---- "No word from the King since he went into the Portal. We have, however, received a number of reports of nightmares with a corrupted voice talking about the hopelessness of our defense. Not the best for morale." Jeff was interesting himself with the messages and dreams, but I was thinking about the fact that it had been two days since the Nexer engagement and no Nexer sightings had been reported from our lost river outposts. No word from the lotus King either. I felt thaat something is building up, and I didn't think it was good. Category:Blog posts